Recuerdos del Pasado
by MikuHatsune49
Summary: Rias, una cazavampiros, solitaria y valiente, defiende al pueblo de las bestias a la que más odia en el mundo. ¿Pero que pasará cuando se encuentre con la persona más importante de su infancia?
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1

Abroché la chaqueta de mi cazadora de cuero y abrí el armario donde guardabamos las armas. Eramos pocos en el gremio, pero debido a que los ataques habían aumentado en las últimas semanas muchos de mis compañeros estaban fuera. Yo debía de recibir las noticias sobre ataques, verificarlas, y sobretodo proteger nuestro pequeño cuartel. No era muy grande, pero para los cuatro que habitabamos allí normalmente era suficiente. Una gran mesa en el centro donde comíamos y bebiamos, una pequeña enfermería bien equipada. Unos armarios y una pequeña habitación con literas. Al otro lado había una barra de madera con unas estanterias que almacenaban la bebida y comida, junto con un refrigerador que había vivido días mejores. Junto a ella habían tres sofás de terciopelo rojo enfrente de una chimenea donde resguardarse del frío de aquel pequeño pueblo. Esos sofás daban la espalda a la puerta, y a su lado un piano bastante anticuado al que solía sentarme a practicar. Junto a ello había una pequeña armeria que guardaba gran cantidad de armas, planos y papeles del pueblo bastante ordenados y que utilizaban para proteger a la ciudad de las criaturas sobrenaturales.

Miré por la ventana y me acerqué al sistema de luces del gremio. Tras apagarlo y cerrar con llave comencé a caminar por las calles de aquel pequeño pueblo hasta llegar a la orilla del río. El agua estaba elada pero todavía corría algo de corriente. Comenzaba a nevar y sabía que no era buena idea lo que iba a hacer, y menos sin ayuda. Pero tenía la certeza de que en aquella mansión al otro lado del bosque se escondían los vampiros. El resto me pidió que esperase pero el tiempo se agotaba y ellos cada vez eran más fuertes.

Caminé hasta el puente de piedra que tenía algunos cascotes de hielo en ella, por lo que tuve que tener cuidado de no resbalar. El vaho salía de mis labios algo amoratados por el frío mientras me mantenía atenta a cualquier sonido que escuchase. Tardé un poco en llegar a vislumbrar aquellas verjas de metal. La atmosfera era fría y pesada, no se respiraba tranquilidad a pesar de estar sola. Notaba como si alguien me observara desde lejos, pero era imposible, nadie me seguía. Pero tenía una sensación de angustia por dentro, no estaba comoda caminando por aquel lugar. Saque la pistola que había cogido y comprobe que tenía un cargador entero. Sería suficiente para una pequeña cantidad, pero si eran muchos, estaba perdida.

Llegué hasta las verjas de aquella mansión que parecía estar bastante deshabitada, al menos por fuera. Las paredes eran de piedra y estaban bastante desgastadas por el tiempo. Las ventanas estaban cubiertas por cortinas y alguna que otra tenía el cristal rajado. Escalé con poca dificultad las verjas de metal algo oxidado y salté rasgandome una de mis manos. Aquello no podía pasar en el peor. Presioné la herida mientras observaba las ventanas por el momento no había movimiento. Cuando dejó de sangrar me acerqué a la puerta cuando escuché un ruido a mis espaldas.

Me volví lentamente y pude vislumbrar a un hombre cubierto por un espeso abrigo negro y unos chinos del mismo color. Llevaba puesto un sobrero que cubría la mayor parte de su rostro, pero que dejaba intuir una pequeña barba y una piel clara. Mi intuición no me solía fallar, y aunque no podía arriesgarme a disparar, sospechaba que era un vampiro.

-¿Necesita ayuda señorita?-preguntó él con una espesa pero cautivante voz.

-¿Quien eres y que haces aquí?-pregunté.

-Eso debería preguntarlo yo. ¿No cree señorita Rias?-preguntó él.´-Pero ya que veo que tiene tanto interés, me presentaré. Soy un poderoso hijo ilegitimo de la familia Burgos, que reside en la casa a la que pretendes entrar sin invitación.

-¿De qué me conoces?-pregunté sacando el arma, no podía fiarme.-¿Eres uno de ellos verdad?

-¿A qué se refiere exactamente?-preguntó él con una sonrisa.

-A un vampiro.-contesté mientras le apuntaba.

-He venido a ayudarte Rias.-dijo él aproximandose a ella.-Deberías curar esa herida, por favor pasa dentro y deja que te expli...

No le dí tiempo a acabar, apreté el gatillo pero él consiguió esquivar la bala, era muy ágil. Apunté de nuevo pero él se adelantó y me cogió las dos muñecas e inmovilizó mis manos. Era resistente y no hacia presión sobre mí. No intentaba luchar, más bien quería que le diese tregua, cosa que consiguió tras forcejear un rato.

-Se quien esta causando todo estos ataques en el pueblo, y pretendo remediarlo.-dijo él junto a su cuello.-Vamos dentro y te lo explicaré mejor.

Me soltó y entró en el edificio de la mansión. Por alguna razón que desconozco me sentí tentada a entrar, no quiso atacarme ni tampoco asustarme. Además conocía quien era yo, estaba bien informado y si intentaba escapar todos los de dentro, acabarían conmigo. Sin embargo, no pretendía dejarle con vida, me adentraría y cuando confiase en mí, lo mataría. El interior tenía las paredes de piedra y una madera oscura por todo el suelo. Un amplio salon a los que daba lugar diversas habitaciones, donde reinaba una chimenea, un botellero con vino, y una chimenea. Los sofás eran negros pero bastante comodos y la mesa de cristal que tenían en el centro contenía una fina capa de polvo en su superficie.

-Antes que nada deja que me encargue de esa molesta herida.-dijo él levantandose.

Desapareció por una de las puertas, mientras yo ponía atención a todo el alrededor de la estancia. La sala tenía varias puertas que supongo que darán lugar a varias habitaciones. También observé que la estancia donde estaban tenía cinco puertas distintas que conduciría a otras partes de la casa. No creo que nadie habite aquí, mi intuición me lo decía, y sobretodo que en ese momento solo nos encontrabamos nosotros dos. Podría con él mientras no viniesen más, así que por el momento recopilaré información y lo eliminaré antes de que vengan el resto.

Tras un par de minutos lo ví entrar de nuevo con unas vendas en la mano las cuales colocó en mi mano con cuidado, vendando la herida. Aquello no era propio de los vampiros, normalmente debería haberse alimentado de mí, o al menos intentarlo. Sin embargo curó mi herida sin ni siquiera molestarse en atacarme. ¿Qué pretendía hacerme? No era tonta, no era el primer vampiro que mataba y tampoco sería el último. Me miró a los ojos, estaba analizandome y tras unos segundos chaqueó la lengua. Estaba enfadado y no sabía el motivo, por eso mantuve mi mano cerca de la pistola que tenía guardada en el cinturon.

-¿No vas a...?-pregunté algo confusa.

-¿Morderte?-continuó él.-No soy como el clan de Marcus. La familia Burgos somos diferente al clan de Marcus. Nosotros nos alimentamos de personas que merecen morir o de animales. Él está reuniendo a un ejército para dominar a los humanos, por eso es él quien causa todos esos ataques. Nuestra familia ha querido mantenerlos al margen de todo, pero ahora solo quedo yo. Puedo ayudarte Rias, solo tienes que confiar en mí.

-Me temo que quieres cosas imposibles.-contesté.-Puedo acabar con los vampiros yo sola.

Él se levantó y caminó junto al fuego observandolo detenidamente. A pesar de que el frío de fuera se colaba por las ventanas, yo tenía mucho calor. La herida de la mano ya no me dolía pero estaba agobiada en aquel ambiente. Me quité la chaqueta de cuero dejando ver mi camiseta de tirantes, él no se percató seguía pendiente del fuego. Me recogí el pelo en una coleta alta para intentar estar mejor. Sin embargo mis manos estaban muy pesadas y la vista me estaba jugando una mala pasada. Entonces lo comprendí, me había drogado con algo. Miré las vendas y me las saqué como pude. Él pareció notar que había descubierto sus intenciones. Entonces fue cuando me levanté y camine como pude hasta la entrada.

-No llegarás muy lejos.-dijo él.-No pretendo hacerte daño, pero llevó mucho tiempo deseando este momento.

No quise escucharlo más, alcancé mi pistola y apunté, pero la vista me duplicaba los objetos y los ojos se me cerraban a cada rato. Fui a apretar el gatillo pero mis dedos no tenían la suficiente fuerza como para apretarlo del todo. Tenía que salir de allí pero mis piernas estaban demasiado pesadas y la cabeza comenzaba a darme muchas vueltas. Lo último que ví fue la figura borrosa de aquel hombre acercandosé a mí antes de que mis ojos se cerrasen lentamente.

La vi desplomarse en el suelo de la entrada después de un par de minutos. Me acerqué a ella, su pelo estaba algo empapado por el sudor. Aquel somnifero que le había puesto en las vendas, ya había hecho su efecto y duraría un par de horas. La cogí en brazos y la llevé a la cama que tenía en la habitación al fondo del pasillo. No era muy espaciosa pero era la que mejor se encontraba de todas las que había en la casa. La dejé sobre la cama y después de comprobar que su vida no corría peligro, le quité el cinturon donde llevaba enfundada la pistola y las pocas armas que llevaba encima.

Salí de la habitación y quemé las balas en la chimenea. Ella no me haría daño, tendría que comprenderlo tarde o temprano. Había vuelto al pueblo por ella, y no me iría sin llevarla conmigo. Después tiré las armas fuera de la mansión y me dirigí a la vinoteca que aún conservaba alguna que otra botella. El vino sabía delicioso, llevaba una década sin abrir, y su sabor se esparcía por cada centímetro de mi boca o garganta. Sin embargo aquello no me saciaba, lo único con lo que quedaba realmente satisfecho era con la sangre humana, ya que la de animal solo servía para poder sobrevivir. Me terminé la copa con tranquilidad, mirando al fuego que no me calentaba. Ser un vampiro tenía sus cosas buenas, pero también había perdido muchas, como el sentir calor, disfrutar de una comida hecha por tus seres queridos o sentir amor u amistad por alguien en especial.

Me levanté de nuevo y entré a la habitación donde ella seguía dormida. Me recosté a su lado y solté su melena, rubia como el sol en verano. Llevaba el pelo más largo que cuando la conocí, pero había pasado tanto tiempo que muchas cosas habían cambiado. Pero la suavidad de su piel, la blanqueza y sus preciosos ojos azules no lo habían hecho. Sin embargo, el cuerpo de la niña de la que había estado enamorado en su infancia, se había convertido en el de una mujer muy guapa y valiente. Pasé horas rememorando nuestra historia, ella fue lo único que me animó a seguir hacia delante en esta oscura vida que llevaba y solo quería seguir estando con ella para el resto de mis días.

Tras un par de horas el olor del somnifero desapareció con lo que comprendí que no tardaría mucho en despertarse. Sin embargo, necesitaba hacerlo, quería alimentarme de ella, porque sabía con certeza que sería lo único que le saciaría de verdad. Aparté con cuidado su pelo y pasé delicadamente los dedos por su fino cuello. Sin dudarlo saqué mis colmillos y mordí en la yugular de la chica, el líquido rojo de ella invadió mis papilas gustativas, ya no había ni rastro del somnifero y su sabor era lo más exquisito que había probado. Necesitaba beber todo de ella, no quería desperdiciar ni una gota de su sangre, porque por primera vez mi parte animal superó la lógica. La ví morverse, no tardaría en despertar, y el dolor que comenzaba a sentir por el veneno de mis colmillos me hizo apartarme. No se tranformaría pero debía de sanar la herida. Mordí mi mano y derramé un poco de sangre sobre la mordedura. A los pocos segundos no había ni rastro del mordisco pero ella comenzó a abrir los ojos con una muesca de dolor.

Abrí los ojos al notar un dolor en el cuello, y me encontré tumbada sobre una cama con el joven que me había drogado sobre mí, y con la boca llena de sangre. Rápidamente me toqué el cuello y me asusté al notar la sangre, todavía caliente sobre mí cuello. Sin embargo no parecía haber herida pues no me dolía como al principio, poco a poco iba disminuyendo. Llevé la mano hacia el cinturón donde tenía las armas y comprobé que me lo había quitado. Aquel era mi fin, pero no iba a dejar que me viese sufrir ni suplicar por mi vida. Lo miré desafiante, con rabia y odio, pero él solo se limpió la sangre con una toalla mientras me miraba de reojo. No me sentía fuerte, si no más bien mareada, todavía debía de durar los efectos del somnifero

-Si vas a matarme hazlo rápido, no suplicaré por mi vida.-dije mareada.

-No pretendo hacerte daño Rias.-dijo él.-Vine aquí para encontrarte de nuevo y hacer que seas mi esposa.

-Estás loco si piensas que hare tal cosa.-dije riendo con dificultad.

-Claro que lo harás, no sabes lo que he luchado por ti Rias.-contestó acercandose a mi.-¿Acaso no me recuerdas? Soy Axel.

-¿Axel?-pregunté confusa.-No...te estas metiendo en mi men...

-Escribimos nuestros nombres junto al río, te protegí cuando todos pensaban que tus padres se habían suicidado, y me enamoré locamente de ti.

-No puede ser...

En mi mente venían muchos recuerdos de Axel y yo, jugando en el río, defendiendome del resto de pueblerinos que se metían conmigo tras la muerte de mis padres. Ellos no se suicidaron, es lo que intentaron hacer ver los asesinos. Sin embargo la gente pensaba diferente, y Axel, aquel chico que conocí junto al río, fue el único que me defendió y se convirtió en alguien a quien ame. Sin embargo, tuvimos que huir, me convertí en una cazadora más fuerte y volví para defender mi hogar,pero era demasiado tarde, ya no estaba. Pero aunque no lo quería admitirlo nunca me olvidé de él.

-Pero ahora eres...

-Un vampiro, lo sé.-dijo él.-Mi familia encontró trabajo en otro pueblo y no tuve más remedio que irme con ellos. Una noche nos atacó un vampiro y a mi me transformó, desde ese momento he pertenecido a la familia Burgos. Sin embargo la única razón para seguir viviendo eras tú, por eso hice un pacto con un demonio para poder encontrarte. Quiero que seas mi esposa y recuperemos el tiempo perdido.

-Axel yo...tengo dudas.-dije confusa.

-No era una pregunta, no renunciaré a ti tan fácilmente.-dijo él.-Está decidido.

-No decides por mi Axel.-dije levantandome.-Ya no somos los mismo que hace diez años, porque ambos hemos cambiado.

-Sin embargo todavía sientes lo mismo por mí.-dijo él acercandose.-Tu pulso se acelera cuando me acerco y tus mejillas se vuelven rojas como la sangre. Niega cuanto quieras Rias, pero tarde o temprano volveras por mi.

-No sabes nada sobre mí.-dije mirandolé a los ojos.

En ese momento me agarró con la cintura y sentí sus labios sobre los míos, tan suaves y frío que solo pude abrirlos para dejarle paso a mi interior. Continué el beso rememorando todo lo que vivimos hace diez años, y aunque ya no eramos unos niños, lo que sentímos era verdadero amor. Sus manos acariciaron mi cintura mientras yo continuaba el beso y enredaba mis brazos alrededor de su cuello. Lo estaba haciendo mal, pero en el fondo todavía seguía viendo a la persona que me salvo la vida.

Me alejé hacia la puerta huyendo del problema, necesitaba pensar con claridad y estar allí en aquellas condiciones no ayudaba. Noté que me miraba desde la habitación pero no me volví, porque sabía que acabaría cayendo en sus redes y quería mantener la poca cordura que me quedaba. Salí de aquella casa y caminé por el bosque pensativa. No podía imaginar que siguiera pensando en mí después de tanto tiempo, incluso yo pensaba que me estaba volviendo loca por recordarle. Tardé un rato en llegar hasta la orilla del río donde nos conocimos. Estaba huyendo de unos niños que se reían de mi y me consideraban un bicho raro. Todo el pueblo pensó que era un suicidio, y yo era la causa de ello. Hasta mis tíos lo pensaban, aunque nunca lo admitieron. Sin embargo yo sabía la verdad, fueron unos vampiros quienes los asesinaron a sangre fría. Los ví con mis propios ojos escondida en el armario de la cocina. Así que allí nos encontramos y él les hizo frente, les amenazó con pegarles si no me dejaban en paz y por primera vez desde la muerte de mis padres, ví a alguien que no creía las habladurías.

Busqué entre los troncos de la orilla. Desde aquella vez siempre nos reuníamos a la misma hora en el mismo lugar. Incluso decidimos grabar las iniciales que aún seguían en el tronco algo seco que encontré tras apartar unas hojas. Habíamos pasado muchas horas allí, y también comenzaron a aflorar sentimientos. Por eso, una espina se me quedó clavada al no poder despedirme de él, quería quedarme en aquel pueblo, pero no podía obligarles a mis tíos a quedarse en un pueblo donde todos hablaban mal de su familia. Aunque ahora me arrepentía de no haber intentado un mínimo contacto entre nosotros.

Escuché el sonído de unas pisadas sobre las hojas secas y al volverme lo encontré algo cabizbajo. Su mirada se había apagado y no parecía tan amenazante ni tan borde como cuando lo conocí. Miré alrededor algo nerviosa cuando el se acercó a mí con una sonrisa. No quería admitir que todavía quedaban sentimientos en mí, pero él no dejaba de echar leña sobre las cenizas, y estaba a punto de avivar el fuego.

-Sabía que te encontraría aquí.Sigue siendo nuestro lugar.-dijo señalando a las iniciales.

-Solo recordaba Axel, pero no seré tu esposa.-contesté.-No puedo sabíendo lo que los vampiros le hicieron a mi familia.

-Se perfectamente lo que hicieron, y también lo que le hicieron a la mía. También soy egoísta al pedirte esto. Pero lo que siento por ti es mucho más fuerte que eso.-dijo él.-Soy consciente de que no me quieras ver, y se que ha pasado tiempo. Pero dejemos de perderlo. Mira, cuando me fuí del pueblo comencé a trabajar como ayudante. Mi familia necesitaba dinero y después del colegio me dediqué a ayudarles un poco, pero con el resto de mi sueldo que no era mucho, compré este colgante.-dijo él desabrochandose un colgante que llevaba oculto bajo la camisa.-Quería acordarme de este lugar, y quería llevarte siempre conmigo. Ahora quiero que lo lleves tú, es de plata y te protegerá de alguna de las bestias que amenazan el pueblo.

-¿Qué sabes de los ataques?-pregunté cogiendo el colgante. Tenía que pensar en proteger el pequeño pueblo.

-Los vampiros que confían en Marcus se estan organizando para encontrar cierto objeto que les haga invencibles. Por eso los ataques han aumentado ultimamente. La familia Burgos se dió cuenta de la posibilidad de acabar esta guerra entre humanos y vampiros, firmando la paz. Pero si este grupo de vampiros consiguen ese objeto, gobernaran todas las especies y será el fin. Por eso quiero acabar con ellos, y vivir en paz junto a ti.

-Suena utópico lo que dices.-contesté.

-Pero creo que será real.-añadió.

Estuve hablando con él durante un rato sentados junto a la orilla del río. Por una parte no quería fiarme de él, porque se había convertido en lo que yo más odiaba. Sin embargo, todavía seguía viendo a aquel chico tan valiente y educado, sensible y protector que había conocido diez años antes. Algo en mí quería creer que una paz entre humanos y vampiros era posible, porque habría una oportunidad para nosotros. Él quería formar una alianza entre más seres sobrenaturales para acabar con Marcus y su ejército, pero sabía perfectamente que los cazadores nunca se pondrían de parte del enemigo. Incluso yo no quería formar alianza con otros. Así que decidí dar mi brazo a torcer, porque quería una oportunidad.

Caminé a casa despacio pensando en todo lo que había ocurrido. Era bien entrada la madrugada cuando abrí la puerta de la casa que había podido permitirme gracias a que una chica pagó el alquiler a medias conmigo. Era una de las casas cercanas al gremio, era de vieja construcción, pero con esfuerzo y un pequeño gasto la reformamos. Tenía un salon bastante amplio y aunque el suelo era algo frío, los sofás en negro junto a la tele de plasma que solo ella veía y la estufa eléctrica hacía un rincon acogedor. Despues un baño con ducha y bañera, además de espacio para un gran labavo y estanterías donde colocar nuestras cosas. Una cocina más o menos grande, donde apenas pasabamos tiempo por lo que los muebles eran los que la casa tenía cuando la alquilamos, menos la nevera y la vitrocerámica que es lo único que habíamos cambiado. Después en la parte derecha tenía las dos habitaciones, decoradas a nuestro gusto.

Hacía semanas que no sabía nada de ella, dejó una nota y se marchó, pero todas sus cosas seguían ahí. Había intentado localizarla, pero no cogía el telefono. A ella nunca le gustó el pueblo, y desde que supe que estaba con un chico que ganaba bastante dinero, viajaba cada dos por tres. Así que prácticamente vivía sola. Me quité la ropa manchada de sangre y me metí en la ducha.

Estuve en la ducha bastante tiempo hasta que me dí cuenta que me estaba quedando dormida bajo el agua caliente. Cuando salí me sequé con la toalla y me fui a la habitación. Estaba poco decorada ya que pasaba poco tiempo allí por lo que él espejo de pie, el armario blanco y la cama grande de uno cincuenta con mi escritorio era suficiente para mi. Me puse una camiseta blanca y unas braguitas negras antes de acostarme en la cama. Miré el reloj de la mesita y me di cuenta de que faltaba solo unas horas para que amaneciese por lo que me levanté para cerrar las persianas de la ventana, antes de volver a dormir.

Cuando abrí los ojos miré el reloj y me di cuenta de que eran las seis de la tarde. Me sorprendí de llevar tanto tiempo dormida y me levanté rápidamente me puse unos vaqueros oscuros y una camiseta de manga corta larga blanca. Fui al baño y me cepille el pelo, y maquillé un poco para ocultar los golpes y el cansancio de la noche anterior. Entré en la cocina y cociné un sandwich mixto rápidamente antes de comermelo mientras ponía la lavadora. Aunque mi compañera sabía a lo que me dedicaba, no quería que viese mi ropa manchada de sangre, y menos si venía con visita. Por eso, al igual que las armas, quedaba en secreto.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2 Llegué al gremio sobre las siete y cuarto, al cruzar la puerta me quité el abrigo verde militar y lo colgué en el perchero. Habían muchos de mis compañeros que estaban allí y me saludaron al verme. Pero Santi fue el único que me abrazó con fuerza. No destaca mucho por su habilidad para luchar o fuerza, pero era un gran estratega y sabía orientarse muy bien. Se conocieron hacía algunos años y en ocasiones iban a patrullar juntos. Poco a poco se convirtió en su protector y con los años, en un amigo y confesor de sus problemas. Miró alrededor y vió que todo el mundo preparaba sus armas y afilaba los cuchillos, dagas y espadas. -Empezaba a preocuparme.-dijo él. -Puedo cuidarme sola.-dije.-¿Esta noche volveis a salir? -Sí.-dijo él.-Pero ahora vamos a ir a Crowserfield. Han habído varios muertos, y me temo que no solo por causa de vampiros. Pero yo me quedo. -Hablaré con el jefe y les acompañaré.-dije. Busqué al lider del gremio quien se encargaba de manejar a los grupos y de encabezar operaciones. Estaba en la armería revisando las balas que nos quedaban y las armas que estaban en condiciones, mientras le explicaba el plan a tres hombres que hacían lo mismo. Al verme dejó la escopeta que llevaba en las manos y me dió un abrazo el cual recibí algo sorprendida. Normalmente no era tan simpático, al menos que hubiese bebido alcohol y en esta ocasión parecía sobrio. -Rias, esta noche vuelves a quedarte al mando.-dijo él. -Venía justo a pedirte lo contrario.-conteste algo enfadada.-Sabes como lucho y a cuantas criaturas de esas me he cargado. -Por eso necesito que te quedes.-contestó él.-Para mí esta es mi casa, y no quiero que esas bestias se apoderen de ella. Los ataques son numerosos y necesitamos que alguien controle el fuerte, si nos quedamos sin refugio perdemos la guerra. Además si hay un ataque en mi propio pueblo quiero a la mejor. -Eso podría hacerlo cualquiera.-dije indignada.-Sería mucho más útil en una batalla. -No prentendemos luchar, sino ver quien está provocando esos asesinatos y poner una medida fija. Se avecina una guerra que no podemos ganar a menos que tomemos ventaja, y te quiero lista para esa batalla. Por eso necesito que vigiles esto como si te fuera la vida en ello. Confio en ti y sé que eres la mejor, pero si uno es impulsivo comete estupideces. Salí algo cabreada de la armería y Santi lo notó porque me acompañó a la barra y me puso un refresco esperando a que le contase como había ido la conversación. Tomé un trago y respiré profundo mientras Santi esperaba apoyado en la barra. -No ha habido suerte, así que al menos pasaremos la noche juntos. -dije algo más calmada. -Será mejor no salir en estos días, han ordenado toque de queda en el pueblo menos para los cazadores. Además de quedar terminantemente prohibido cruzar el río, si no vas con un grupo. -No entiendo el motivo.-dijo ella.-Somos bastante fuertes para ello. Además son vampiros los que están formando un ejército. Deberíamos buscarlos y atacarles ahora que no son numerosos. -Dicen que estan preparando algo.-dijo él.-Sin embargo creo que se debe a un asesino en serie, piensalo, nunca son tan numerosos o poderosos. Además los vampiros nunca dejan pistas sobre sus asesinatos. -Puede que no solo estén los vampiros involucrados, quizá esta guerra solo se pueda ganar aliandonos con otros seres sobrenaturales.-susurré recordando lo que Axel me dijo. En ese momento el lider salió junto a los cazadores y se despidieron de nosotros dejandonos solos y con las cosas para guardar en la armería. Mientras ibamos ordenando las balas y deshaciendonos de cajas Santi intentaba sonsacarme información. Me conocía bastante y sabía que pensaba en algo, aunque más bien era en alguien. No me quitaba de la cabeza a Axel ni tampoco el beso que nos dimos la otra noche. Porque en el fondo quería encontrar una mínima esperanza a lo que aferrarme para intentar algo con él. Me había dicho que me quería, pero aquello no era suficiente, tenía que comprobar que seguía siendo el mismo chico del que me enamoré, y que no se había converitdo en una bestia sanguinaria. -¿Me vas a contar que es lo que te pasa?-preguntó Santi sentado sobre una de las cajas. -¿Recuerdas el nombre de Axel?-pregunté rozando el collar de plata. -¿Tu amor de niñez?-preguntó él.-¿Ese que querías volver a ver y del que nunca te has olvidado? Sí me acuerdo, y debo decirte que no puedes vivir anclada en el pasado. Piensa en Max, hacíais buena pareja y por pensar demasiado en él, lo dejaste. -Lo dejé porque me puso los cuernos.-me defendí.-Pero es verdad que nunca lo he olvidado, y creo que empiezo a dudar de todo por él. -¿A que te refieres?-preguntó confuso. -Ayer nos volvimos a encontrar.-confesé.-Pero él ahora es un vampiro, aunque sigue sintiendo lo mismo por mi. Soy conciente de que tiene una parte oscura pero sigo viendo al mismo chico que conocí junto al río. -¿Y no lo mataste?-preguntó el soprendido.-Eres la mejor cazadora del gremio, pero Axel es tu talón de aquiles, y utilizará la debilidad que sientes para conseguir lo que quiera de ti. Debes acabar con él antes de que sea demasiado tarde. Puede que él sea quien está causando los ataques en el pueblo y los alrededores. -No creo...Él también quiere acabar con esta guerra.-dije suspirando.-Esta reuniendo gente de todas las especies para luchar contra ellos. -¿De verdad puedes fiarte de él?-preguntó él mirandome seriamente. -Claro que puede.-dijo alguien a nuestras espaldas. Me volví junto con Santi y pude ver la figura de Axel enfundada en un traje negro con una camisa blanca, y el sombrero de la noche anterior. Su rostro era sereno, firme, y decidido. Noté como Santi cogía una estaca y acerqué mi mano hasta él para detenerle. Era consciente de que no podría contra Axel, pero tampoco quería una batalla en el gremio, ya que tendría que dar demasiadas explicaciones que no quería inventar. Sin embargo estaba cabreada, Axel había invadido mi terreno, mi hogar y era algo que no podía permitir. -¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?-pregunté decidida. -He venido a hablar contigo, quiero que formemos esa alianza de la que te he hablado tantas veces, y he conseguido que otro vampiro se una a nuestra causa. -No puedes venir aquí y menos invitar vampiros, que no quiera matarte no significa que no lo haga con otros. -dije cabreada. -No te cabrees.-dijo él acercandose a mi.-De verdad estoy haciendo todo lo posible por que lo nuestro funcione. Acabaremos con esta guerra y viviremos tranquilos. -¿Lo vuestro?-preguntó Santi detrás mío.-¿Que esta diciendo? -No está diciendo nada.-contesté cabreada.-No puedes decidir por mí, es cierto que ambos tenemos sentimientos pero no puedes decidir algo que yo no he dicho ni sé si quiero. -Lo entenderás tarde o temprano.-dijo él.-Lo noté en tu sangre, tú también lo deseas, y vendrás por mi tarde o temprano. Solo que tu orgullo te lo impide. -¿Te ha mordido?-preguntó Santi horrorizado.-¡Por eso estas tan rara!  
-¡Estoy perfectamente!-grité.-¡Axel fuera de aquí! -Déjame presentarte al nuevo mienbro de la alianza.-dijo él.-Después me marcharé tranquilo y te dejare con él. Suspiré intentando calmar mis nervios y fuí hasta los sofás que habían delante de la chimenea. Santi se sentó a mi lado y Axel enfrente. Se quitó el sombrero y lo dejó sobre el brazo del sofá. Hubieron unos minutos de silencio incomodo. Hasta que Santi se levantó a por una cerveza de la barra y Axel se acercó a mi usurpandole el puesto. Me acarició el pelo rubio y me besó lentamente tumbandome sobre el sofá. Continué el beso hechizada por sus suaves labios y por su fría mano acariciandome el cuello. Fue un beso corto, de esos que te dejan con ganas de más. Sin embargo fuimos interrumpidos por Santi y su gesto de desaprobación. -Algún día tendrás que acostumbrarte.-dijo Axel con una sonrisa. -Por favor, déjame meterle una esta entre pecho y espalda.-pidió Santi mirandome. -Santi, lo que yo haga con mi vida privada no afecta a mi trabajo que es proteger a los humanos.-dije firmemente.-Axel y yo tenemos una cuenta pendiente que estoy dispuesta a saldar, por eso voy a darle una oportunidad. Noté una sonrisa en el rostro de Axel mientras él se marchaba a la mesa de madera. No me gustaban los vampiros y era cierto que les odiaba a muerte. Pero en el fondo sentía algo por Axel y confiaba en que él era diferente al resto. Debía creerlo, porque eso significaba una esperazan para poder recuperar el tiempo perdido y empezar algo juntos. Eran aproximadamente media noche cuando me acerqué a Santi que comía un trozo de paste de frambuesa y me serví un trozo. Axel esperaba a que su contacto llegase. Se le notaba triste y enfadado conmigo. Normalmente él me protegía e intentaba hacer que no cometiera tantas estupideces y estar con un vampiro era algo que en su mente no cabía. -Se que confías tan poco como yo en los vampiros.-susurré.-Pero quiero que le des una oportunidad. Si me equivo asumiré las consecuencias pero estoy segura de que él es diferente. -No quiero que te hagan daño, y él te lo va a hacer.-dijo antes de marcharse a la armería. Regresé al sofá justo cuando tocaron la puerta y Axel la abrió dejando pasar a un hombre de mediana edad con el pelo castaño y ojos pequeños y marrones. Llevaba un polo negro bajo un jersei de punto de rombos y pantalones de pana color ocre. Llegaron hasta los sofás, y analicé detenidamente al nuevo vampiro. Me percaté de un pequeño abrecartas en la repisa de la chimenea el cual utilizaría en caso de que las cosas saliesen mal. Sin embargo, mantuve la calma y decidí levantarme y situarme delante del abrecartas mientras los dos hombres se sentaban en el sofá. -Rias este es el contacto del que te hablaba.-dijo Axel con una sonrisa.-Es Eric Varquez, tiene muchos más años de los que aparenta y no está dispuesto a que alguien como Marcus usurpe la paz de tanto le ha costado mantener. -Así es Rias.-dijo Eric.-Confío tan poco en los cazadores como usted en los vampiros, pero como dice el señor Burgos. La única manera de acabar con el enemigo es uniéndonos. Así que espero que no cometa ninguna estupidez como sus compañeros. -¿Qué insinua?-pregunté algo mosqueada. -Que los humanos sois impulsivos.-dijo él con tranquilidad.-No sois capaces de controlar vuestros impulsos y sobretodo, vuestras emociones. -Solo intentamos apaciguar a las bestias que nos amenazan día a día.-dije cogiendo la daga y poniendola en su cuello. -Rias basta.-dijo Axel cogiéndome.-Él no tiene nada que ver con los monstruos que tu has conocidos. Me senté de nuevo mientras el hombre sonría con orgullo, no estaba segura de poder controlarme y clavarle una daga, pero debía intentarlo. Teníamos que centrarnos en acabar con esa guerra lo antes posible, pero estabamos en una gran desventaja. Axel y Eric se sentaron pocos segundos después hablando de la información que cada uno tenía del ejercito que se estaba formando. Estaba algo distraida y no presté mucha atención a lo que hablaban, mi mente seguía pensando si aquello que estaba permitiendo era una buena idea, y si lo mío con Axel tendría alguna oportunidad. Era consciente de que habíamos cambiando mucho en este tiempo, y ahora eramos personas completamente distintas, pero estaba dispuesta a darle una oportunidad. Axel captó mi atención cuando chasqueó los dedos y me percaté de que ambos estaban mirandome algo desconcertados. -Perdona estaba pensando en algo.-dije intentando excusarme.-¿Qué decías? -Decíamos que necesitamos reunir a más personas para comenzar a planear un ataque. Marcus y sus subditos están moviendose y no podemos quedarnos atrás.-dijo Axel. -Los cazadores no aprobaran nada de esto.-dije entendiendo la situación.-Os proporcionaré mi ayuda pero tenéis que prometerme que no dañaréis a ningún humano. Además de que no podéis quedaros aquí, podría entrar cualquier cazador. -He comprobado que estarías sola esta noche.-dijo Axel.-Aunque contaba con que tu amigo se marchara. Aun así estoy acomodando la mansión donde nos encontramos para poder reunirnos allí. Solo necesito un poco más de tiempo. Lleva tiempo deshabitada. -Rias.-Intervino Eric.-He de avisarte que es una guerra que no todos son capaces de librar. Puede que mueras en el intento, o que tengas que ver morir a alguien a quien aprecias. No es una guerra como la que los cazadores os regodeáis de librar día a día. Es una guerra de verdad, donde tenéis una alta probabilidad de morir. -Lo sé.-dijo ella.-Pero es una guerra que se debe librar. -Pues sí...Es una lástima que no podamos estar aquí, es el lugar perfecto dónde observar al enemigo. -dijo Eric. -Podríais venir aquí cuando me quedase en el gremio.-dije cruzando los brazos.-Pero no podrá ser contínuo, y os avisaría antes. Por esta noche no vendrá nadie, así que podéis empezar cuanto antes. -Por esta noche, vigilaremos desde aquí.-dijo Axel. Eric y Axel se alejaron a la ventana mientras susurraban en privado. Así que me limité a tomar una taza de té en la barra. Santi llegó media hora después desperezándose, sabía que se había quedado dormido en la armería. Además, me percaté de que llevaba una estaca enfundada en el cinturón. Se acercó hasta mí y se sirvió una taza de café. Observé a Santi como miraba a los dos vampiros que estaban apoyados en la ventana. No le hacía gracia que estuviesen allí y en parte se veía por el miedo a que nos atacasen. Caminamos en silencio hasta la chimenea y no tuvimos las fuerzas ni las ganas de empezar a debatir cuando sabíamos con certeza que acabaríamos en una discusión. Me recosté en el sofá sumida en mis pensamientos hasta que sin darme cuenta acabé en un profundo sueño. La observé de reojo mientras vigilaba con Eric a través de una de las ventanas del gremio. Se había quedado dormida en el sofá que estaba delante de la chimenea junto su compañero. No me gustaba aquel chico, porque intentaba separarnos pero, estaba seguro de que Rias no se olvidaría de mí tan fácilmente. Además, no me quedaba mucho tiempo y quería tenerla de mi lado antes de que todo ocurriese. Volví a mirar la ventana. Desde allí se podía observar toda la plaza central del pueblo, no era muy grande pero era donde mayor actividad había. Por el momento todo estaba en orden, sin embargo, la amenaza que acechaba a todas las especies hacía que estuviera bastante nervioso. Porque aunque yo fuera más fuerte, Rias seguía siendo frágil. Estube en silencio bastante tiempo hasta que Eric captó mi atención y señaló a un grupo de diez personas que se reunían entorno a la fuente del pueblo. Llevaban el rostro cubierto de sangre a la vez que su ropa. Aquellos vampiros, eran sucias bestias que no merecían vivir, eran seres que manzhaban el linaje de los vampiros y creaban odio y terror hacia ellos. Miré a Eric haciéndole una señal para que acabásemos con ellos, y tras darme su aprobación salimos deprisa hacia el grupo de vampiros. Al principio se quedaron mirando, como esperando a que nos uniésemos a ellos. Sin embargo, comencé a golpear, quebrar y rasgar sus cuerpos como si fueran trozos de corcho. Aunque acabasen de alimentarse, no tenían sufiente poder como para acabar conmigo. Eric sin embargo, tuvo más problemas a la hora de luchar, dos de los cuatro vampiros a los que se estaba enfrentando eran bastante más poderosos que el resto. Por lo que tuve que echarle una mano para que saliese victorioso de la batalla. Me encargué de uno de los vampiros más fuertes. Sabía pelear cuerpo a cuerpo por lo que estaba en desventaja. Hacía muchos años que mis habilidades de combate habían dejado de ser como cuando entrenaba a diario, por lo que se me daban mejor los combates a distancia. Sin embargo, era más fuerte que él por lo que no me costó mucho parar sus golpes. Conseguí tumbarlo después de un par de golpes. Me acerqué lo más deprisa que pude y atravesé su cuerpo con mi mano. Volví la vista hacia Eric que acababa de quitarse restos de sangre del otro enemigo y volvimos hacia el gremio de nuevo. Me percaté de mi ropa manchada y decidí entrar al baño para lavarme todo lo que pudiera. No quería que Rias me viese así, porque si no pensaría cosas de mí que no eran ciertas, y a pesar de todo quería proteger. Me quité la chaqueta manchada de sangre y me lave las manos y la cara para regresar junto a ella. Estaba dormida en el sofá, junto a la chimenea, me senté con cuidado colocando su cabeza sobre mis piernas y comencé a acariciar su pelo mientras Eric se quitaba la sangre con un pañuelo de tela y algo de agua. Estabamos en silencio, eran aproximadamente las cinco de la madrugada, y yo solo quería seguir viendola dormir. Era un placer a la vista. Su melena dorada como el sol caía sobre mis piernas bañandose con el reglejo de las llamas, mientras su suave y delicada piel, invadían el tacto de mis dedos como si fuera seda. Me fijé en esos labios, pintados de rojo y que ahora se encontraban a tan solo unos centímetros de mí, deseaba tanto besarla. Sin embargo, el olor de la sangre, corriendo por las venas de su cuello, se apoderó de mis fosas nasales. Pero no podía volver a dañarla. Había pagado un alto precio que tendría que saldar, y durante el poco tiempo que me quedaba, iba a estar a su lado. Protegiendola y amandola, para que me recordase como el chico que conoció y no como la bestia en la que me habían transformado. Escuché una puerta y encontré a Santi, el compañero de Rias quien se sentó en el sofá que había enfrente de donde estabamos sentados y me lanzó una mirada de odio. No me gustaba aquel chico, pero no podía hacer más que intentar caerle bien. Al menos cuando Rias estuviese despierta. Eric se acercó hasta nosotros y se sentó en el sofá que había a mi lado, sabía que la situación podría irse de las manos y él no quería una pelea entre los miembros de aquella pequeña alianza. -Se que no te caigo bien.-dije tranquilamente.-Pero almenos podrías disimular. -Sé que le harás daño. Solo la quieres para obtener información sobre el gremio, pero después la matarás sin ningún remordimento. Solo que ella se niega a aceptar que el chico del que estuvo enamorada ya no existe.-contestó él disgustado.-Pero me encargaré de protegerla. Porque tarde o temprano tu la traicionarás. -No tengo intención de hacerlo.-añadí suavemente.-La quiero como nunca había querido a alguien, eso no puedes entenderlo. Pero lo que si entenderás es que no dejaré que nos separes. -Vale ya.-intervino Eric.-Estamos aquí para solucionar la guerra, no para causar una entre nosotros. Joven si ellos quieren tener un romance, debes respetarlo aunque no sea de tu agrado. No puedes entrometerte, y Axel intenta no mostrar tu cariño a la señorita Rias delante de su presencia. Solo así tendremos la paz que necesitamos para trabajar juntos. -A mi me da igual vuestra alianza.-dijo Santi.-Pero me quedaré solo por Rias, porque debo protegerla de vosotros dos. -Muy bien.-dije suspirando.-Pues entonces acostumbrate a mi presencia. Me quedé contemplandola en silencio, mientras Santi me vigilaba y Eric tomaba una taza de café. Todos estabamos en silencio sepucral y nadie quería atreverse a romperlo por miedo a que estalle otra vez la batalla. Era consciente de que pronto tendría que marcharme, ya que estaba a punto de amanecer y todavía tenía que llegar a la mansión. Pero no quería despedirme de ella, era muy probable que los cazadores tardasen en venir. Sin embargo, el sol y las personas del pueblo eran la principal causa de que me tuviese que marchar antes del amanecer. No quería despertarla, ya que se le notaba cansada, y quería que descansase todo lo posible para los siguientes días. Me levanté con cuidado dejando un cojín en el lugar donde estaban mis piernas y noté como ella se removía aun dormida. Eric me esperó en la puerta tras despedirse educadamente de Santi, que quería perdernos de vista cuanto antes. Así que me acerqué a su oído y aparte uno de sus mechones para susurrarle con cuidado. -Tengo que irme amor mío. Volveré cuanto antes te lo prometo, no dejaré que esas bestias te hagan nada, ni tampoco dejaré que nos separen. Me he sacrificado para volver a encontrarte, y el poco tiempo que me queda, lo emplearé para estar juntos. Espero que algún día lo entiendas, como también espero que te conviertas en mi esposa. Me levanté de nuevo y miré a Santi antes de salir por la puerta y encontrarme con Eric. No era muy hablador por lo que el camino se hizo silencioso. La mansión era bastante grande por lo que no tendríamos problemas para convivir, y ya que había aceptado a ayudarme era lo menos que podía hacer. -Estoy algo hambriento.-soltó de pronto.-Podríamos cazar algún animal o ir al hospital más cercano. -Amanecería antes de que lo hiciese.-contesté con una sonrisa.-En la mansión tengo un par de bolsas de sangre. No te preocupes. -¿Puedo saber a que te referías con qué te queda poco tiempo?-preguntó él tranquilamente. -Cuando volví al pueblo ella no estaba, nadie sabía de su vida ni tampoco alguna pista por donde empezar a buscarla. Era como si se hubiese desvanecido en el tiempo y pasé muchos años buscandola sin saber nada. Todo para terminar en el lugar donde empezó. Al menos espero que pueda combatir esta guerra. Quiero que todo acabe para cuando me marche. -Debes de quererla muchisimo para hacer algo así.-dijo él.-Pero ¿Sabes si ella siente algo por ti? Puede que solo este confundida y se deje llevar. Ya sabes, las emociones humanas. -La sangre no miente.-contesté.-La probé y era tan deliciosa, que nunca me había sentido tan saciado. No quería transformarla, solo probar su sangre, no pude resistirme, pero me resolvió muchas dudas que tenía. -Debes tener cuidado.-dijo él.-Si muere con tu sangre corriendo por sus venas se transformará, y no creo que sea lo que ella quiere. -Ya se que no, además solo le daré mi sangre en caso necesario.-dije seriamente. Llegamos a la mansión cuando el sol comenzaba a asomarse por el horizonte y aunque en aquel pueblo la luz era escasa, se hacía molesta a los ojos. Entré en mi habitación y me desvestí antes de meterme en gran bañera de marmol en la que cabían perfectamente tres personas sin estar demasiado apretadas. Necesitaba quitarme los restos de olor del anterior batalla e imaginé que algún día Rias compartiría aquella bañera conmigo. 


End file.
